Pondo a pedra
by Etecetera
Summary: Parece que foi ontem que partilhamos tantas coisas lindas... mas tudo ficou no passado, e eu preciso continuar minha vida... ItachiXHana


- _Naruto _e seus personagens pertencem à obra de Kishimoto Masashi. Acho que não preciso dizer mais uma vez que o loirinho é meu filho, né? E, sim. Pego o Kakashi emprestado de quando em quando (sorriso ero)

**Pondo a pedra**

Tanto tempo... Já faz tanto tempo...

Mesmo assim, parece que foi ontem que brincávamos juntos pelas ruas de Konoha. Que você me pregava peças e me assustava, e que eu batia nas outras crianças que diziam que eu era sua namorada...

E parece que foi ontem que descobri que realmente queria ser sua namorada...

Parece ainda que foi ontem que éramos dois pré-adolescentes que fugiam para tomar banho de rio. Que torciam para serem enviados para a mesma missão, só para ficar juntos por mais um tempo, mesmo diante do perigo. Que davam banho juntos no Haimaru.

Parece que foi ontem que tínhamos treze anos de idade, nos deitamos no campo olhando as nuvens e eu lhe disse que tinha acabado de saber que meu pai morreu em uma missão. Minha mãe, que estava com ele, ainda não havia voltado. E eu tinha de ser forte o suficiente para contar aquilo ao meu irmãozinho. Eu tinha, precisava ser forte! Mas ali, com você, eu chorei. Você me cercou com seus braços. Beijou uma lágrima que rolava pelo meu rosto. Terna e inocentemente. Me aninhei nos seus braços, buscando o conforto e a força de que precisava naquele momento...

Foi o momento em que pensei que seríamos um do outro para sempre...

Mas eu, a criança tola, estava errada...

Por que foi exatamente um ano depois que a tragédia toda aconteceu. E você sempre foi um garoto tão bom, tão doce...

Por mais que eu me esforce, não consigo entender o que te levou a cometer tal atrocidade. Poder? Foi por isso? Mas o que é o poder? E qual a finalidade? Ser o mais poderoso, acabar com os mais fortes, um a um, para no fim chegar onde?

Eu até consigo entender um pouco o seu irmão. Mesmo tendo sido uma pena ele ter fugido de Konoha. E Sakura... Ah, pobre menina, eu sei o que ela está sofrendo... e imagine o que seria dela se tivesse partilhado com Sasuke tudo o que partilhei com você...

Veja só. Consigo imaginar as razões de Sasuke. Mas não faço idéia das suas...

Tudo o que aconteceu... Parece que foi ontem...

É por isso que tudo ainda está tão vivo dentro de mim. Toda a alegria da infância, a espera da pré-adolescência, o calor dos treze anos, a dor de sua traição à Konoha...

... e o amor da mulher...

... mesmo sem nunca mais ter te visto...

Tenho hoje ao meu lado um homem maravilhoso. Ele é bondoso, carinhoso, gentil, bonito... Kakashi é um anjo na minha vida. Só há um pequeno problema.

Ele não é você.

Nunca contei a ele sobre o que se passa em mim. E peço a Deus que nunca precise. Porque sou grata por tê-lo comigo e por tudo o que ele faz por mim. Porque ele merece ter a mim por inteira, e não pela metade. Porque tudo o que aconteceu entre eu e você está no passado, e para nós de Konoha você morreu.

Neste momento, minha mãe está amarrando o obi do meu quimono cerimonial para meu casamento. Sakura coloca flores de laranjeira no meu cabelo. Hinata, aqui na minha frente, pede entre gaguejos que eu jogue o buquê na direção dela. Ino a está cortando, dizendo que merece o buquê por ser minha cunhada. E o buquê "da discórdia" está nas mãos de TenTen, que ajeita suas fitas, junto com Kurenai, Shizune e Anko. A hokage-sama está lá na outra sala, junto com meu irmão e seus amigos, Iruka, Genma, Koetsu, Izumo e tantos outros habitantes da Vila. E o meu noivo.

Ainda não o vi, mas tenho a certeza de que está radiante...

E o olhar de adoração e carinho do Kakashi ao me ver entrar na sala da cerimônia...

É por todos eles, por essa felicidade, por Kakashi, e por mim mesma, que estou mais do que nunca disposta a te esquecer. O passado foi enterrado. Eu estou colocando a pedra em cima.

É sempre doloroso olhar para um túmulo.

Mas minha vida precisa seguir adiante...

"_Every time I think of you  
I get a shot right through into a bolt of blue..."_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Uia! Minha quarta fic de Naruto postada! Waaaah TT (lágrimas de emoção)**

**Eu simplesmente amo ItaHana... Eles formam um par tão bonitinho... Foi mal aí a fic não estar tããão perfeita... é que eu a escrevi assim, tipo, em trinta minutos (e seria em quinze se minha mãe não ficasse pedindo ajuda com Tetris Attack - Super Nintendo rula! - e meu irmão não ficasse me chamando pra ver a televisão pra cobras no Pimp My Car MTv u.u). Enfim. EU VOU DOMINAR O MUNDO COM ITAHANA! HUAHUAHUAHUA! (cof! cof!) - essa frase com os devidos créditos à Kad -**

**E também acho fofo a Hana-chan com o Kakashi. Maaas, com o Itachi ela owna! O trechinho ali no final é da música Bizarre Love Triangle - New Order. Um dia escrevo uma song ItaHanaKaka descente com ela un. u.u**

**Valeu a paciência com essa kuhai baka n.n**

**Ja nee! \o**


End file.
